


Different Kind of Beauties

by Arghenthia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Leo!!!!, M/M, Niles telling Leo he is beautiful is my kink, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghenthia/pseuds/Arghenthia
Summary: Leo thinks his beauty is not fitted for a prince, Niles has something to say on the matter





	Different Kind of Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a native English speaker, so please forgive eventual mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

That morning, Niles woke up alone on the big bed in Leo’s chambers. He looked around, still groggy, but Leo was nowhere to be found. It was a strange occurrence: Leo wasn't a morning person and Niles always woke up before him. He sometimes had to force him out of bed even, because if it depended on him, Leo would spend his mornings there. 

He got up and looked for his liege around his quarters, not even bothering to dress himself up. He found him by the big mirror he had in his private baths. He had cast aside his nightgown and was now wearing his casual clothes. He appeared to be observing his reflection closely, but Niles could feel something was wrong. 

His expression was sad, almost displeased, as he studied his features in the mirror, looking for Niles had no idea what. He passed his hands through his hair, smoothing it so that it was pulled back on his head. Niles thought he was gorgeous like that, but apparently Leo had a different opinion. He groaned and ruffled it, then proceeded to comb it in his usual fashion, his lips turned down in a grimace. 

Niles decided to announce his presence by gently knocking on the baths’ door. It was a soft noise, but it startled Leo nonetheless. He must have been completely lost in thoughts. 

“Good morning”, Niles greeted with a small smile. 

Leo got back at combing his hair as if nothing had happened. “Good morning”, he answered, casually.

Niles closed the space between them and gently tugged the comb away from Leo’s hand, so that he could have his complete attention. He captured his mouth in a sweet kiss before he could complain. “Happy birthday, love”, he murmured on his lips.

That made Leo smile a little. “Thank you”.

Caressing his cheek with one hand and holding him close by wrapping his other arm around his waist, Niles carefully studied his expression. “Is something troubling you?”.

Leo sighed. “How long have you been standing there?”.

“A couple of minutes. I saw you observing yourself and pulling your hair back. You looked good like that by the way”, Niles said, flashing him a flirtatious smile. 

Leo looked away and didn't smile back. He stayed silent for a long moment before replying. “It’s nothing. You don't need to worry about it, it’ll pass”. 

“It’s not nothing if it bothers you”.

Leo looked at him, annoyed this time. “In any case, I said you don't need to worry about it”.

He tried to free himself from Niles’ grasp, but he held him close. “Leo”.

The prince sighed and stilled himself, there was no way he could overpower Niles’ strength, so no use in trying. Instead he hugged him and buried his face in his shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. “It’s stupid and you’ll laugh at me”.

“I won’t. Now spit it out. We can’t have you feeling miserable on your special day. Elise will be very sad if you don't enjoy all that she’s prepared for you”, he said, trying to light up the mood.  
When the silence prolonged between them, he knew he had failed. 

After a while, when Niles thought Leo wasn't going to speak anymore, the prince sighed again. “Do you think I’m… handsome?”.

Leo’s question was funny to his ears, but Niles stayed true to his promise and didn't laugh. “Don’t I always tell you that, love?” he said.

“No, you don’t. You call me beautiful, gorgeous, pretty or cute but never handsome”.

Niles paused for a moment, failing to grasp the point of Leo’s objection. “Is there a real difference?”.

Leo suddenly pushed him away, this time he couldn't hold him because he was taken by surprise. “Of course there is! You compliment me like you would compliment a woman”.

“That’s not true”.

“I do look like one though, don’t I? Everyone keeps telling me how feminine I look and they’re right”.

Niles carefully got close to his lover again and spoke choosing the words just as carefully. “Where has all this come from? I thought you didn't mind that any more”.

Leo looked again in the mirror. “I just… I thought that growing up I would have lost this delicate features and I would have become more manly but… I am nineteen today and I doubt I’ll grow up more than what I already have”.

Niles took his hand in his. “What is the problem with being gracious? There are so many different kind of beauties and you are handsome in your own way”.

“I’m the wrong kind of beauty. A prince should not look like this”.

“You are thinking about your brother, aren’t you?”.

Leo’s cheeks reddened a little. “You can’t deny that he looks perfect for his role”.

“He does, but you do too”.

Leo shook his head. “I’ve been training with weapons all my life, carried a heavy armour, exercised daily, and yet I am still too thin and furthermore I am not tall enough. Even Camilla is taller than me”. 

Niles couldn't help but laugh a little at the last sentence. “You’re sister is taller than me too, and your brother is the tallest man I’ve ever seen. It’s not fair comparing yourself to them”.

“And what about you? You are handsome too”.

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder and the other one on his naked chest to empathize his argument. 

“Me? I wouldn't look princely even with a crown on my head”. 

“Maybe if you were born in my place you would”. 

Niles tried to imagine that, but it was almost impossible. “Somehow I doubt that and anyway there is no point in thinking about these possibilities”.

Leo nodded and looked away from him. “You’re right. I was thinking that maybe I should cut my hair or stop wearing the headband. Maybe that’ll help”.

“But you love that headband!”, Niles protested, astonished.

Leo had once told him the story behind the headband. It went back to when he was a little child, not more than ten years old. At the time, Lady Camilla had found him trying out her own headband and Leo had confessed that he had wanted something to wear in his hair too, like his older siblings. In his little head he had probably associated that to being adult or maybe princely and it had meant a lot when Camilla had gifted him with a simple black headband, more suited for him. Leo hadn’t stop wearing one until the present day.

“Yes, but it makes me look cute and girly and that’s not right!”.

Niles decided he had heard enough. “Leo, look at me”.

The prince bit his lip and then did as he was asked. 

“Did any of your siblings, ever, tell you that you have to change because you are not right as you are?”.  
Leo hesitated. “No”.  
“Did I ever tell you that I want you to change?”.  
“No”.  
Niles smiled. “Damn right I didn't. I wouldn't want you to become like Prince Xander, ever. I love you the way you are”.

Leo tried not to smile at that, managing only partially. He was blushing slightly.

“If you want to cut your hair, stop wearing the headband or whatever, it’s ok, but only if you want to do it for yourself. And I know that’s not the case”.

Niles took the headband from the table near the mirror and made to put it in Leo’s hair. On the last moment, though, he put it on himself instead, surprising the other. It was barely visible in his wild hair. “So, how do I look?”.

Leo laughed and shook his head. “Ridiculous”. 

Niles looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. It looks better on you”. He gently put it back where it belonged. “There, perfect”.

Leo’s smile was warm and touched as he looked at him. He reached for him, and kissed him sweetly. “Thank you”.

“Don’t mention it”, Niles said, and surprised him with a deep kiss that left Leo breathless. “Why don’t you come back to bed so I can show you how much I love my handsome and gracious prince”, he teased.

Leo considered it for a long moment then shrugged and kissed Niles again. “Elise can wait. It’s my birthday after all”.

“Exactly what I hoped to hear”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You can find me on twitter at @arghenthia please come yell at me about fe


End file.
